It might have happened...
by Tifa
Summary: Quisitis and what might have happened with her student. First fic, be nice.


It might have happened...

Tifa - 30.01.01

It might have happened. I just can't help but wonder, what my life would have been today. How everything would have been. Different, I'm sure. Better I guess. Is it my fault ? Maybe.

I'm so different. I can't help it, I feel so different from them. I think I should quit being so bossy, so serious... so sad. Why can't I be like Selphie, always so cheerful and optimistic about her life to come. Why can't I be as confident as Rinoa. Why can't I be Rinoa ?

***

"So, understand that those rare items are essential to upgrade your weapons to their maximal power. Those rare items are usually carried by also rare and powerful enemies. Next time we'll see where and how to get the objects you need for your weapons. Class is dismissed, see you tomorrow..."

Quistis fell back in her teacher chair. Did they even listen ? Those Trepies sure did, but there was some of her students that she thought she would never reach. Seifer, reject of all kind of discipline... Squall...

"Sorry Instructor..."

"Squall ! Can I help you ?"

Did she love him ? No, he is her student, she isn't even allowed to have such feelings. Does sisterly love even exist ? Friendship ? Quistis don't have friends, she has students, colleagues, superiors, but no friends... and neither does Squall. But what about that desire she was feeling at this precise moment when he called her from the classroom door ?

"Uh... Nothing in fact. I just... Whatever... I have to go."

"Wait. There's obviously something wrong with something. I'm your instructor, you can tell me everything. And you have to if it affects your work in any way."

He came closer to her desk. 

"I... I have to admit that I... recently I've been having feelings for you."

"I..."

"No. Don't say anything. This is not my kind of thing. To say that... And you're my instructor. I don't have the right to tell you that. I'm sorry, I didn't say anything. Bye."

"Squall, listen. I am glad to begin to open up a little. I thought you were definitely helpless, but... I am proud, too, that you think of me that way, Squall. I don't know how things would work out if you weren't my student. I guess I would say that... But I can't. Please understand..."

- - - - - -Squall have feelings for me too ? What should I say now ? Screw the SeeD, screw my career ?- - - - - - 

"I understand. It was already fucked up before I even told you anyway. Sorry Instructor, I shouldn't have said that. I appreciate that you are so honest."

He began to walk away from her, obviously pretty upset. He had shown off his deep feelings to Quistis and she just rejected him. - - - - What did you expect anyway ? - - - - 

"Just know that it hurts as well as you. Understand me... Do you want to screw everything up, so close from your goal ? You'll be a seed in two weeks !"

"Whatever ?"

- - - - - -That's it, it definitely lost him... - - - - - - 

"What were you talking about in here ?"

"Seifer, this is none of your business. Since when do you care about what I do ?"

"Since you're alone in a classroom with an instructor, because this instructor is Quistis, and since..."

"Leave me alone."

"Don't play with me, Squall."

* * *

"I'm sorry Quistis."

" I don't understand. I've been working so hard, Cid."

"The rules are the same for everybody here. You are my best element here, and plus the best instructor in Garden. I know I'll lose a brilliant instructor, but I'll win a exceptional SeeD. Do your best, Quistis, and I'll see what I can do. You must know that I'm not the only one who take decisions here. If it was just for me... you'd still be an instructor after the graduation night. Believe me."

"I understand. I accept the decision."

She walked out the Headmaster's office. 

"But Cid, you have to know that nothing happened between me and him. Whatever that person heard through the classroom door, I don't deserve that. I have the right to love, Cid." she whispered. 

She stopped. Seifer. Waiting outside the office. Smiling. No, that's impossible...

* * *

It was the night. The bal. The ceremony room was decorated with thousands of ribbons, beautiful and full of new congratulated SeeDs, dancing, drinking and laughing. 

Quistis was wearing a long sapphire dress which matched perfectly her eyes. Her long hair was untied and free above her shoulders. She was looking for him. She wasn't an instructor anymore, so... what the hell. He had feelings for her, he told her. 

She spotted him, leaning against the wall, far from the dance floor, where she thought he would. She knew her dear student after all. She stopped suddenly. A girl. Who's she ? No, Squall would never dance, that's impossible. No...

"Is there something wrong Quisty ?" Xu asked from behind. 

"I'm fine. Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost everything in a day..."

* * *

"What did you make me come in here ?"

"Squall, open up to me. You didn't tell me a word since..."

"Since you dumped me ? Quistis, do you have any idea of how hard it was for me to tell you how I felt ?"

"And I should have given up my career for you ? I was your Instructor, Squall. I don't think you realize that."

"Were ?"

"I've been fired, Squall. Someone told on us. Someone overheard us back then..."

"Seifer."

"Listen..."

"I'm attracted to you, Quistis. But do you really think you can come to me and say : I can date you now, my career is not endangered anymore. I'm sorry you lost your licence. It's my fault. Sorry."

"Does this have anything to see with that girl from the bal ?"

"Whatever."

He walked out. 

"I love you Squall."


End file.
